This invention relates to the creation of video images.
There are a number of standard computer peripherals available that permit "computer graphics" to be generated entirely electronically. These can take the form of vector or raster displays with the input means usually some form of touch tablet on which the operator can draw and see the results of this work in real time on the electronic display.
The system of particular interest to the broadcaster, amongst others, is that of the raster display configuration where the display itself can take to the form of a normal colour TV screen and thus the video from the computer can be broadcast directly. The obvious use of such a system is to allow the graphics used so much in modern productions to be generated electronically rather than the traditional pencil and paper or "cut and stick" techniques that are both time consuming and expensive in materials.